beautiful gravity falls
by ATMhomestuckstalker
Summary: dear diary: my highschool angst has a body count. what happens when gravity falls meets heathers/heathers musical? if you know the heathers you know what's about to go down :)
1. beautiful

just a note, this is platonic there are no ships however there are a few deaths, so heads up. (this story is also on archive under heathers fall)

* * *

1 beautiful

* * *

.:well, hello diary! grunkle Stan decided that 'young girls like yourself should be writing there troubles down or talking about it and no thank you' so here i am! so...let's get this started!

she got to school early and sat down at one of the school tables

.:dear diary: i like to think i'm a good person, i think there's good in everyone really but here we are it's the first day of senior year and i look around at everyone I've known my whole life here in gravity falls and i wonder...what happened?.

she looks around from the table she was sitting at to hear chants of insults and stabs at each other "freak! slut! burnout! bug eyes! poser! lard ass!" ...nope

.:we were so small and happy playing and smiling together, even jessebell abethabell my kindergarten sweetheart is mean now, it makes me hate unicorns...it was kind of our thing you know?

"freak! slut! loser! shortbus!"

.:singing, laughing, cookies total happiness everyone was like best friends

"bull dike! stuck up! hunchback!"

.:but then i guess we all grew older, insecure...it made them all attack,like a trigger, and this school isn't school anymore, it's the freaking thunderdome-

as she wrote that last part some kid knocked into her back and glared like she was the one that did it ...sitting down "uhhh sorry!" she yelled out...

.:just hold your breath Mabes, count the days you're graduating soon college will be paradise "White trash!" ...if i'm not dead by June that is... but, i know, i do i know life can be beautiful, i pray and pray for a better way if we could all change so drastically back then we could change again, we could be beautiful

she went to stand up she knocked into another student "OW!" 'oh my gosh i'm sorry, hey are you okay?!" "eww get away nerd!" he yelled back" i think his name was bill "oh uh s-sorry bill?" she tried she did "tch" and he was gone...  
"freak! slut! cripple! homo! homo! homo!"

.:things will get better soon as my letter comes from ANY of those art colleges, away from this coma take my diploma then i can blow this town! i dream of the plant covered walls and candy filled cafe's-

HE knocked into me "watch yourself~" he walked away with a wink damn lil'creep

.:fight the urge to strike a match and set this dump ablaze Mabel, that's what the kids call illegal

and suddenly her book was out of her hands knocked onto the floor by "ooopsie daisies~" Gideon gleeful lives up to the name he's third year theater king and eighth year or tormenting me and being a huge douche "what was that pumpkin?" the smile looked kinda forced "uhh nothing..." Mabel grabbed her book and...booked it.

.: but i know i know life can be beautiful i pray and pray for a better way, we were kind before we can be kind once more we can be beautiful this had become a kind of mantra for her writing it out every now and then to remind herself "they could still change"

as she was musing this she didn't notice the two shadows crowd her in till she looked up "AAAAAHHH, hey Grenda, Candy..." Mabel began sheepishly "hey!" they both cheered in unison although VERY differently Grenda and Candy...my best friends since diapers...well... "are we still on for movie night" asked candy taking Mabel out of THAT thought "yeah, what did you guys pick?" Grenda replied next "I rented the princess bride!" ..."again? but don't you have it mesmerized by now" Mabel chuckled a bit at her friends enthusiasm "what can i say, i'm a sucker for a happy ending" ... why such sweet girls were unpopular Mabel had no clue Grenda while gruff and tough was hilarious and amazing with make up plus her boyfriend living far away, but uhh no one believed her who would believe someone saying that a prince fell in love with them? but i know it's true then there's candy, quirky sweet but her morbid humor has set her back a little -sigh- oh well. -SLAM- and there goes Grenda's books "Grenda troll! hahaaa" ghost eyes no one knows his actual name just that he was held back 2 years and became best friends with Gideon (Gideon's lackey) he is the smartest guy on the foot ball team, which is kinda like being the tallest dwarf (imagines Gideon) he started highfiving people for it and Mabel just burst

"hey pick that up!" everyone went quiet as he walked up to her angrily "excuse me peasant?"  
"you heard me! what gives you the right to pick on my friends, you're a high school has been waiting to happen just a future gas station attendant or crook!" he looked a her for a moment really focused "you've got a zit right there" he poked her forehead really hard as people started laughing

.:dear diary WHYYYYY!

but everyone had there whys, why do they hate me, why don't i fight back, why do i act like such a creep like i said everyone's got insecurities problems they're afraid of so they attack others...i just wish it were different come on give me a sign, some hope, something to live for!

at that it was like the heavens shined down upon her everyone parted way as THEY came through the heather's and their leader they just float above it all the first heather, heather A head cheerleader her dad is filthy reach working for the northwest's but she's actually kinda sweet and her hair looks like a pompom..  
heather B runs the yearbook comity always follows her orders but is actually really mean herself but her mom payed for implants... and then...there's Pacifica the almighty mythic bitch they're solid Teflon never bothered or harassed "i would give anything to be like that" she listened out and heard everyone's murmurs of what they wished of the heather's it was all a sea of dreams even candy said one wishing they were nicer it was sweet...except for uh that one guy but luckily the bell rang out and everyone disbanded

Mabel had quietly followed the heaters towards a bathroom when she noticed one of the teachers were there talking to them while heather A threw up... but hearing that they were about to get detention she had to think fast luckily her art skills helped her forgery as well "um actually miss melody, we're all out on a hall pass uhh year book comity" she looked skeptic but she trusts me and after a look over my note she let us off with a warning before leaving i turned back towards them and they were staring "who are you?" Pacifica asked looking over my forgery "uhhh Mabel... Pines, i have a favor to ask" she looked back up "what favor.." now's her chance "please let me sit with you at lunch just this once! if people think you tolerate me they might leave me be, a-and before you answer i also do report cards permission slips and absence notes"  
they were laughing but heather A asked if i did prescriptions... "shut up heather! hmm you know for a greasy sweater clad nobody you do have good bone structure"  
out of no where candy pops up with her input "and a symmetrical face if you took a meat cleaver down the center of her skull you'd have matching halves" she was holding my face and it looked like heather B was actually considering it squinting and nodding till pacific glared for candy to leave as she scrambled away "get me my equipment" ordered Pacifica as Mabel held her breath

outside students were scrambling about and fighting once again till someone called out "whose that with the heather's?" and there was a collective Woah as not only Pacifica, heather A and heather B walk down the hall but Mabel DAMN pines! strides along side them

.:you know life can be beautiful you hope you dream you pray and you get your way! ask me how it feels i look like hell on wheels and my god it's beautiful that i MIGHT BE beautiful, today is a freaking beautiful day!


	2. 2 fight for me

all parts starting with .: are diary entries...forgot to mention that...

* * *

2 fight for me

* * *

.:it's been almost a week of this...friendship we were in the cafeteria and Pacifica wanted me to forge a note to candy who had actually been crushing on ghost eyes for some ungodly reason i didn't want to but they forced me to it was an invitation to Gideon's party tonight, i felt really bad about it but i did it anyway and watching her reaction kinda made me happy she looked so excited...too bad it was fake...

after she was finished writing Pacifica bumped her "you know what today is Mabel~" cafeteria poll...damn "uhh what's the question today Pazzy?" it turned out to have been the topic from the strange conversation last night oh well here goes... as Mabel crossed the room with Pacifica she couldn't help notice the new kid in the corner staring at her and smiling he looked kinda familiar but she was too far away to tell...-OUCH she bumped into someones chair while she was looking and quickly went to apologize then she noticed who it was "tad hey, um i'm sorry i couldn't make it to your birthday party last month" "no problem you did send me that okay bread so it's fine" he just kept smiling another person with a wonderful personality but ONE oddity and everyone shunned him for his love of bread and 'okay' attitude he showed me a photo he found from when we were kids he was dressed as a loaf of bread she was jam and...he was peanut butter..."gosh this is fantastic"- she was cut off as Pacifica pulled her along

when they made it too the first table of there questioning Pacifica just got straight to it while Mabel complemented Avia's new dress "okay listen to this, you win 5 million dollars, but on the same day you're given the cash aliens show up and say they're going to blow up the world in two days what do you do?" and the responses were so...stupid i'd slide it over to my dad he's like top broker '?!' i'd give it all to the homeless'they're all about to die?!' "wow, you're beautiful" i said before walking away followed by Pacifica "what's up your ass hopscotch" she asked "were we listening to the same bull? why can't we ask different people not just your snooty crowd "well screw me gently with a chainsaw, do i look like a charity? if i did i probably wouldn't mind talking to the geek squad" she pointed to a group of boys crouched in a corner who suddenly freaked when they looked their way... "doesn't it bother you that everyone in school thinks you're evil?" "like i care they all want me as a friend or arm candy, i'm worshiped here and i'm only a junior" after a while she caved and we began walking around to more and more people asking the same question getting so many different responses from travel to a last party, perverted shit, then a lion bomb...

we paused for a moment when the heather's walked over pointing out Candy reading the note again and walking over the where Gideon and ghost eyes sit...only to be laughed at... i couldn't bare to watch so i turned away and noticed the stranger again still looks familiar...i was pulled out of my thoughts again by Pacifica "oh come on you wanted to be a part of this, come on" we took a pit stop to the bathroom it was when we went back to the cafeteria that i really got a good look at the 'stranger' oh m g- "god Mabel drool much, his names Mavis dipper or something like that he's in my history class" but Mabel wasn't paying attention as she walked over to him "Mavis 'dipper' pines wow" Mabel said smiling bright as ever as she stopped in front of him "greetings and salutations Mabel but just dipper is fine" he replied equally as ecstatic as we played fools first meeting "so you became a Heather?" he asked skeptical not a twin of his no sir... "no, just a pines... so this may seem like a stupid question but bare with it bro" she said laughing slightly "there are no stupid questions" he said waiting "here it goes, you inherit 5 million dollars on the same day aliens land on the earth and say they're gonna blow it up what do you do" she smiled knowingly as he just blinked for a moment before laughing "well that's the stupidest question i'e ever heard...well since the money's virtually useless just row out into the middle of a lake with some music" "oh wow" she said smiling before Pacifica came up and grabbed her "come on Mabel" "later i guess, definitely" he said smiling but it was kinda strained this time clearly not liking Pacifica... so we left or we were going to till we heard something go down behind us

Gideon gleeful had seen some newbie talking to HIS Mabel sure he was mean to her but she'd come around and no wannabe trash is moving in on that so he got ghost eyes to walk over with him "hey ghost eyes i thought the cafeteria had a no-shit fag rule" dipper scoffed "well they seem to have an open door policy for assholes so i assume we'd go hand in hand" he smiled "excuse me!" Gideon screeched "oh i'm sorry let me repeat clearly" instead of speaking he pulled out a weird ass looking gun and fired it at the two there was a loud bang and bright flash and i think Gideon might have peed a little it was fan-freaking-tastic especially since the 'gun' turned out to be a weird camera dipper dubbed the memory gun.


	3. freeze your brain

3 freeze your brain

that afternoon i was hanging out with Pazz and the Heather's Pacifica was real mad about what happened she doesn't like him much but no one messes with her cousin like THAT "and one more thing since when was he your brother! your twin no less?! why wasn't he here then huh?" Mabel looked on amused because of how distraught Pazzy was "hmm lets see birth birth and well we were split up a few years ago one of our great uncles took custody of him and Stan took custody of me but they got into a fight too and grunkle for left so...yeah" "ughh who cares HEATHER TAKE YOUR SHOT"

.:after her Pacifica took her turn but instead of trying to win she tried making heather B lose by knocking it behind a fountain but when heather B took her shot omg it was a doozy! it bounced of like 3 different things before getting her a score! i so wanted to yell in Pazzy's face! it was great! but tonight i have to go to the party hell take over now cause that's the only way outta this one...

grunkle Stan pulled me aside for a chat about party safety which was actually how many weapons i could fit into a small bag and then complaints about why he kept watching romance shows but also we spoke about dipper coming back...i couldn't wait to properly talk to him he got a little sad because ford hadn't contacted him at all this was the first he'd heard about their return... "love you grunkle Stan but i gotta get ready for that party tonight now i guess..."

.:Pacifica made us stop on the way to the party at the nearest dusk-to-dawn for some snackage and using me like a golden retriever...

as Mabel was walking through the isles looking for some roasted chest nuts she was started by a loud slurp behind her turning around she found dipper drinking a slushie and smiling at her "well isn't it 'nuts' seeing you here" "oh my gosh keep up the puns and i'll even let you buy me a slushie! right after i find Pazzy her devil roast nuts" he pulled the exact packet i was looking for like he knew the store back to front "well you seem to know the convenient store well enough" he smiled kind of sadly "ford had us move a lot and no matter how different the towns were there was always a little dusk-to-dawn so i kinda memorized everything...whenever i felt really down i just came here and froze my troubles away with a shushie...keeps me sane hehe" she looked on sadly but Mabel being herself wanted to brighten the mood again "really?, that thing you pulled in the cafe today was pretty extreme" he smiled, good. "yeah well the extreme seems to leave an impression, so care to freeze your brain?" they walked over to the slushie machine "so did you say cherry or coke" "i didn't, but cherry bro-bro!" they both sat there for a minute drinking their slushies when he said something so random to her "who needs cocaine right? just swim around in sweet flavored ice till everything numbs" it made her kinda sad that her twin had become dependent on a concrete building as his only friend but she was gonna fix that...hopefully

they finally left the store chattering away till she stopped at his bike it was a nice sci-fi looking motorcycle "hehe perk from living with ford i guess why buy when you can build?"  
"so living with ford must have been odd huh?" "hey you were living with the con artist so yours isn't perfect either" "yeah i'm off to a party now against my will too" just as she said that a car horn blared "maaaaAAAAAAAABBBBBEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL, come on already!" "yeah it's not, i don't really like my 'friends'" "yeaaahhh i don't like your friends either"  
"it's like a job and our job is being popular" he leaned over conspiracy like "maybe it's time you take a vacation" she laughed and gave him a hug which he seemed surprised by gotta go now i guess see you later bro!"


	4. big fun candy store

i feel bad about how i wrote pacifica, i feel she had some good character growth but sadly she plays the role of heather...

* * *

4 big fun/candy store

* * *

.:the party started up everyone was pumped i tried a few drinks which now remind me of when i used to make Mabel juice...it was hell

Pacifica took Mabel around the part and she was hit on and harassed multiple times big fun huh? truly the perfect 'hell hell hell' life...

.:dear diary i want to kill please believe me when i say it's for more than just petty selfish reasons more then just my menstrual cycle...please believe me it's hard to explain it but it's something everyone just seems to ignore but i understand that i must stop heather killing her would be like getting rid of the wicked witch of the west not the version from wicked either the nasty cold monster, god i sound like a psycho. tomorrow i'll probably be kissing her ass but tonight just let me imagine she no longer exists...

"are we gonna have a problem?"  
after tonight she was finished,  
"do you got a bone to pick?"  
she screwed up BIG puking on Pacifica "you've come so far"  
yelling at her stopping them from really messing with candy and Grenda "so why now are you pulling on my dick?"  
"i'd normally slap your face off, and everyone here can watch"  
Pacifica smiled at her her took her to hell in that moment...  
"but i'm feeling nice here's some advice, listen up BIATCH"

they said it, it's their candy store and if she didn't like that it was time to leave but no matter where she ran even if she jumped state she was promised hell so she ran she left the party, she wanted to mess with the eagles she shoulda learnt how to fly first but for what?! she lost some of the best friends she's ever had because she chose this over them, it was too late to go back now so she held a resolve tomorrow morning she would visit pazzy and hope for her forgiveness like the damn godfather she'd beg and plead that it doesn't end in her death that she's willing to be just another confectionery piece...but for now she needed to see her bro.


	5. dead girl walking

5 dead girl walking

.:the demon queen of high school decreed it, by monday 8am i'll be deleted dead and gone but i don't have to stay and die like livestock for her game i could run change my name but i don't have the means to do it so instead tonight i'm gonna go hang out with someone i do like someone who won't betray me, who won't think i'm just another heather another lackey god damn cattle

so with that mabel set out to where she knew dipper and ford to have moved into she found his windo and broke in which of course kinda worried him "mabel? what's wrong?  
how did you find my address..." "sorry about that, and if i woke you...heather said i'm doomed i'm a dead girl walking now and i just needed to speak..." "dreadful ediquette excused i guess" she spoke to him for a while and he even got her up to a game to cheer her up so while playing it they chattered on randomly then dipper said something that sounded joking so she played along "you know pacifica northwest is definitely one persone who deserves to die..." he gave her a side hug before totally cheating at mario karts "well that's one thing but i definitely want to see her puke her guts out for once" she won a couple of the games before shouting something along the lines of 'bow down to the dead girl walkin!' it was around 3am he started yawning "oh hell now dippinsauce no sleep for you, better chug some mountain dew because we are playing all night!" he laughed and even pretended to be intimidated "okay okay" so they continued till the dawn began showing which by then they made a trek over to where pacifica lived and snuck in

"so what's the plan mabes?" "well i was hoping some hangover cure and breakfast in bed would make her forgive me" "well lets make her spew red white and blue then" he commented sarcastically as they looked around her kitchen "what if i made her drink milk and orange juice what's the up-chuck rate on it?" she replied enthusiastically "well i'm a no rust build up man myself, he said holding up a bottle of cleaner having gone through the poisons cabinet "don't be mean dip that would kill her..." he looked at her like it was obvious before sighing he pulled out a cup as she rambled on about giving her a soup instead "put em away let's just go with this" "no! besides she'd never drink anything that looked like that" she tried adding to deter him further "hmm you're right...soo we'll put it in this" he held up a mug with a lid wriggling his eyebrows pouring it in "just let me grab a cup jerk" she said bringing over milk and orange juice before grabbing an identical cup to his and pouring her contents in "maybe we could cough up some phlegm into it too haha" he laughed and they both attempted to spit one failing "damn cotton mouth, oh well milk n orange will do quite nicely" he walked with the contents to put it all away "ehh chicken" "dip it's not funny" she said as she picked up one of the mugs turning away he stepped forwards looking at the remaining cup noticing it was the one she was meant to give pazzy...meaning she had the rust cleaner... "uhh mabel?" she turned to him grining "yeah?" "nothing, i'll carry the cup" so they walked up to her room

mabel snuck up to the bed and in a sweet voice called out "good morning pazzy" as she sat up she looked smug but with a headache "mabel and mavis pines, surprise surprise, what do you want?" mabel seemed scared for a minute "look i know we both said somethings at the party last night we didn't mean...-" "did we? how the hell'd you get in here anyway" she asked condescendingly it was dipper who replied there "well mabel knew you'd have a hangover and so i whipped something up for ya" she seemed skeptic "what did you do put a booger in it or something?" mabel quietly snickered at this cause they certainly tried to... "i knew this would be too intense for her oh well mabes" "intense...grow up i'm not gonna drink something just because you call me a chicken" he began snickering and looked to mabel who also started actually laughing too which pacifica finally took the bait "just give me the cup you jerks" she held out her hand having now stood in front of him and sculled it back "there intense my a- she began gagging and walked to her table but then collapsed and shattered it mabel was shocked before saying "oh god i can't, i can't believe i just killed my best friend" "and your worst enemy" dipper interjected like it made a difference she went to sit down because she was freaking out "what do we tell the cops, sorry if she can't take a joke sarge?" dipper said freaking out just like her but hiding a smile that was forming on his lips "oh god what am i gonna do i'm gonna have to go to jail oh god" he was worried about her "it's all right just a little freaked here, i mean at least you got what you wanted you know? one less evil in the world..." she turned angrily to him "got what i wanted?! it is one thing to want someone out of your life it's another thing to KILL THEM" dipper began pacing around the room chewing on his pen trying to come up with a solution when he noticed on the ground pacifica had been reading some depressing books recently (for a project) but of course the cops wouldn't know that "forge a note" "w-what" mabel questioned worried "a suicide note make it look like she did this to herself, i mean you can do pacificas hand writing as well as your own right?" she looked around the room before finding a piece of paper and stealing dippers pen and that's what started all the shit


End file.
